recueil de prompt Maid-sama
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Maid-sama
1. Mais qui sont-ils vraiment ?

Les cinq frère Inuyama avançaient dans la cour de l'école, les cours était fini depuis peu et déjà une masse d'élève ce précipiter vers les grilles, en tête de file se trouvait Misaki et Usui qui étaient tout les deux de service au café aujourd'hui. Les voyant se dépêche la famille Inuyama ne put s'empêcher de divaguer.

- Dite où croyait vous qu'ils vont ? Demanda l'un des frères.

- Je sais pas. Répondit un autre.

- Mais si je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis sur que Usui est un parrain de la mafia et Misaki sa garde du corps. Continua un troisième.

- Les cinq frère se mirent alors à imaginé la scène.

Le port de Tokyo; la nuit était d'un noir opaque, aucune étoile ne percer dans le ciel obscure et ce malgré l'heure avancer. Usui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque minuit, l'heure du rendez-vous. Il regarda a coté de lui, sa garde du corps préféré, Misaki, l'accompagnait pour ce qui s'annonçait être un transaction difficile. La Famille Takumi était une nouvelle Famille dont il était le parrain, le marché d'aujourd'hui était un quitte ou double. Soit ils allaient se faire connaître dans tout le Japon, soit ils allaient passer au oubliette.

Minuit arriva et on entendit au loin une cloche sonné. Deux ombre apparurent, puis trois, quatre et enfin cinq. Usui ce tient sur ses gardes, on envoyer pas cinq homme pour une simple transaction. Celui qui semblais être le chef de bande s'avança.

- Avez-vous la marchandise ?

Le jeune parrain fis un signe de tête à sa garde qui ramena trois valises, elle les posa au sol et les ouvrit pour faire voir leur contenues. trente kilos de drogue, voilà ce qu'elles contenaient, il y en avais pour une fortune.

- Et vous avez-vous l'argent ?

De la même manière le chef de la bande fit ramener cinq valises et les ouvrit, il y avais deux million de yen dans chaque valise, pour un total de dix million. Seulement alors que le blond tendis la main pour prendre un des bagages les cinq hommes sortirent leur revolver.

- Qu'est ce que tout cela veux dire ? Demanda calmement Usui.

- Que nous prenons le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Répondis le chef adverse.

Tout ce passa alors très vite, Misaki attrapa le bras d'Usui et le tira dernière un container quelque dixième de seconde avant le commencement de la fusillade, une fois son chef en sécurité elle se mit à sa sombre besogne, éliminant ses adversaires les un après les autres. Dix minutes après, tout bruit avait cesser. Les animaux qui habitait les lieux à l'origine avaient tous fuit du au tapage du massacre, laissant la scène dans un silence de plomb. Le jeune chef sorti de son abris improvisé et avança vers le centre de l'échange. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans le corps du leader adverse.

- Vous auriez du gentiment prendre la cargaison, au final c'est nous qui auront le tout. Dit-il en se retournant vers Misaki. Et toi, voilà ta récompense.

Il se pencha sur sa garde est déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les cinq frère finirent par revenir à eux, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il était désormais seul dans l'école. Totalement en extase devant le ''rêve'' en commun qu'ils avaient fait.

- Ah oui sa doit être ça. Confirma le quatrième.

- Non mais, ça va pas, c'est impossible. Annonça le dernier.

Un regard méchant et une claque de la part de ses quatre frère envoyèrent celui ci au sol, tandis que ces derniers s'éloigner en pestant sur le manque de réalisme de leur frère. Un comble pour celui qui était au sol.


	2. C'est la fin

Une serveuse trébucha, les verres qui étaient posé sur son plateau rencontrèrent le sol, ces derniers éclatèrent en mille morceau, répandant du verre un peu partout et coupant légèrement Misaki au passage. Cette dernière se releva difficilement, combien de fois cela lui était-il arrivait ces derniers temps ? Combien de verre où bien d'assiette avait-elle cassé ? Elle n'arrivait plus à les compter tellement il y en avait.

Elle se sentait faible et fragile, elle qui avait toujours détesté ça. Elle n'avait plus de force et trébuché sur tout, sans doute du au manque de nourriture, elle mangé à peine et pourtant elle n'avait pas faim, se contentant du stricte minimun pour vivre, mais malheureusement cela ne suffisait pas. Ses notes était également en chute libre, elle ne voulais étudier, elle n'avait plus goût à rien.

Son univers c'était effondré le jour où, prit d'une soudaine bouffé de courage, elle avait annoncée son amour à Usui, ce dernier n'avait rien répondu dans un premier temps avant de simplement la rejeter. Lui, le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé depuis le départ de son père, le seul qui l'avait toujours protéger, le seul qui comté pour elle l'avait rejeter et maintenant il était froid et distant avec elle.

Se retenant à grande peine de pleurer elle se tourna vers son patron qui la regarda avec des yeux triste. Il était temps qu'elle prenne une décision, Hyoudou Satsuki, la gérante du Maid latte, était une personne bien trop gentille pour mettre quelqu'un à la porte, mais si cela continué comme ça elle aller ruiner la réputation du café, si ce n'est pas ruiner le café tout cours.

Le cœur gros elle se dirigea vers son patron, bien décidé à lui annoncé sa décision, elle jeta un œil dans les cuisine et l'aperçu, Usui, en train de cuisiné un dessert. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il continué de venir, alors qu'il lui avait déjà tout prit, son cœur, son esprit ... son avenir. Peut-être était-il amoureux d'une personne du café, toujours était-il que ce n'était pas elle. Mais cela ne changer en rien sa décision, et, armer de courage, ou plutôt de lâcheté, elle fit face à Satsuki.

- Patron, je voulais voir dire que je démissionner.

- Mais non Misaki, tu n'est pas obligé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ses verres ! Essaye de la convaincre la jeune femme.

- Si, j'ai fait trop d'erreur, il est temps pour moi de rendre mon tablier.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Misaki partie se changer dans les vestiaires, avant de revenir pour rendre sa tenue de maid, cela était fait elle se dirigea vers la porte, et, jetant un dernier regard sur le lieu qui lui rappelait temps de souvenir, elle disparut dans la nuit.


End file.
